The present invention generally relates to aftertreatment systems, and more particularly, but not exclusively, relates to a modular aftertreatment system.
Aftertreatment systems are used to reduce undesirable exhaust constituents (e.g., NOx, CO, and particulate matter) of internal combustion engines such as diesel, gasoline, and natural gas to name a few types. These engines are available in various sizes and configurations, which results in aftertreatment systems of different sizes and configurations. Existing systems have shortcomings relative to certain applications. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.